A Night in the Haunted House of the Dark Forest
by lovesduet
Summary: The Baudelaires and the Quagmires decide to spend their summer in the Dark Forest. But when the unpack their stuff, they find themselves in front of a huge dark house.
1. The Plan

**Hi! This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Series of Unfortunate Events!**

**A Night in the Haunted House of the Dark Forest**

**Chapter 1**

**The Plan**

Violet, Klaus, Sunny, Isadora, Duncan, and Quigley were planning what to do in summer. It was their last day of school.

"Maybe we should go to Egypt and search for mummies!" Klaus said with sparkling eyes.

"Are you kidding?" Violet shouted. "Egypt is like the most boring place in the world!"

"No it isn't! It's where you can learn a lot of things! We can dig mummies you know?" Klaus answered back.

"Dig mummies? EEeewww! That's gross, Klaus." Violet said.

"Shut up or I'm gonna talk about the most disgusting and most boring thing about Egypt!" shouted Klaus with an exploding volcano head.

"Will you two quit it!" shouted Isadora.

"Fine…" answered Klaus and Violet embarrassed.

"Thanks."

"Let's go back to business, shall we?" Duncan said in a thick voice.

Violet giggled while the others laughed at him.

"Sure!" the group said in unison.

"Let's go to the beach!" Violet requested.

"No, too sunny!" the group said.

"Live in the library?" asked Klaus.

"NO WAY!"

"Live in a really expensive hotel?" asked Quigley with sparkling eyes.

"No! Too expensive!"

"Read poetry?" Isadora said.

"Over my dead body!" replied Klaus.

Isadora glared at him.

"Read newspapers?" asked Duncan.

"I hate newspapers." Quigley said.

"Shibabloop." Sunny said. She meant, Let's go ask all our good friends for a dinner party, and cook pizza!

"No…"

"I HAVE THE GREATEST IDEA!" Klaus suddenly said, standing up from his chair.

"Oh no! Not one of those research stuff again." Replied Violet sarcastically.

"No, it isn't research. Let's go camping in the Dark Forest. We've always wanted adventure after 7 years without Olay wanting to catch us. And it will be just like movies!

"Klaus…" Isadora said patting his shoulder. Then the whole group said, "THAT IS THE BEST IDEA EVER!"

"Then it's settled. We'll leave the day after tomorrow, then?" asked Klaus.

"Yup! Let's meet in the public library!" Quigley suggested.

"Ok, see ya!"

The Baudelaires and the Quagmires left happily.

**End of chapter 1. Did you like it? Please send me a review! Thanks, see ya.**


	2. The Library and the Bus

**Chapter 2**

**The Library and the Bus**

The whole group met in the library.

"What did you pack?" asked Klaus to Quigley.

"Well," answered Quigley. "I brought a flashlight, snacks, my soft bunny pillow, my first tooth that fell down, my alarm clock in case we need to wake up in the morning, my mp3, a lot of CDs, my pajamas, my sleeping bag, my favorite drinks(he held up a LARGE bag of drinks), my soft piggy stuffed animal, and my lucky bracelet!"

Klaus sweat dropped because of all the crazy and immature things Quigley brought.

"Why'd you need to bring your first tooth that fell down?" Klaus asked still sweat dropping.

"I think it brings me luck!" Quigley answered.

"But I thought you had that lucky bracelet that you brought."

"Nah! I just called it lucky because I see a lot of girls wearing it."

"Wha…wha…wha…what?"

"Why…?" Quigley said bumping Klaus's elbow. "You got a girl you want to share your bracelet with, Klaus?"

Klaus blushed when Quigley said that in front of Isadora.

"N…n…no…." said Klaus still blushing.

_Isadora's POV_

"What in the world is Quigley telling Klaus?"

_End of Isadora's POV_

Isadora blushed as Klaus looked at her.

"Oooohhhh…." Quigley said with an evil smile. "You've got a crush on my twin sister!"

"Shut up!" Klaus said blushing like a tomato. "I don't like her, she's my girl best friend."

"Yeah, but she's a girl, and she is your friend." Quigley teased.

"SHUT UP!" Klaus heard Isadora say, shocked.

"Fine, fine, fine!" Quigley said. "Lovebirds!" Quigley whispered to himself, laughing.

"Uhh…thanks Isadora." Klaus said blushing redder than usual.

"It…it…it's okay." Isadora said with pink cheeks.

"Look at them." Duncan whispered to Violet.

"Yeah, they're so sweet!" Violet sighed with a melting heart for her brother.

Sunny came and said…

"Shbloop, shibab, shag!" which meant, Let's go, I'm getting tired of all this love things!

Violet and Duncan laughed a small laugh and said, "Sure, let's get going!"

Quigley looked at Klaus and Isadora, thinking about romantic stuff that will happen to them in the trip. While Violet and Duncan walked carrying Sunny, and talking in a deep conversation.

Mean while…

"I'm GONNA DRIVE!" Quigley shouted running up to the driver's seat in the bus.

"Fine," Violet said. "It's your bus anyway."

Quigley gave an evil laugh.

"Wanna sit beside me?" Duncan asked Violet.

"Sure, but Sunny needs to sit on my lap too, okay?" Violet replied.

"No problem.

_Klaus's POV_

Okay…we must sit in twos and Violet and Duncan are sitting together, Quigley is the driver, then that means-

_End of Klaus's POV_

"Klaus, you'll need to sit beside Isadora!" Quigley shouted.

Klaus looked at Isadora. Both of them blushing like huge tomatoes.

"Ummm…"whispered Isadora. "You wanna sit two there?" Pointing two seats after Violet's and Duncan's seat.

"Sure, wherever you want, Isadora." Klaus said.

They both sat down, blushing.

When Klaus put his hand in the arm rest, he didn't realize that Isadora's hand was there too. So, they suddenly touched hands then put their hands away.

A few minutes later…

"It's boring and quiet here!" Quigley shouted with a bored voice. "Let's sing!"

"A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P…." sang Quigley.

Everyone sweat dropped and had three lines coming down from their heads. Sunny, who got annoyed by the horrible singing of Quigley, fell asleep. Klaus and Isadora covered their ears with their hands.

"This is the worst singing, and the most babyish song I've ever heard!" Isadora told Klaus.

Klaus laughed and said, "Yeah, didn't he ever hear of singing lessons before?"

They both laughed.

"Who told him to sing?" Violet said while laughing.

"How should I know?" Duncan said. "The last time I heard him sing was when he was sleep singing last, last year.

They both laughed. Quigley, who didn't know what any of them were saying, kept singing happily thinking…

"My voice is sooo beautiful! Maybe I should try out for some singing contests. The audience and the staff would love me! Then my woman of my dreams, Sarah Brightman, will fall in love with me, and we'll live happily ever after. We can also sing lovely duets!" Quigley kept thinking and had heart shaped eyes.

**End of the chapter.**

**How was it? Send a review…if you want!**


	3. The Dark Forest

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't write for a long time….I got grounded from using the computer for 1 week, and we have a lot of school activities coming up. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter! And thanks for the reviews! And I did read ASOUE books.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE. 'Cause my stories are not even CLOSE to the stories…he he…I have a crazy imagination.**

Chapter 3

The Dark Forest

After singing the A B C song, Quigley started singing Sarah Brightman's other songs. He started singing "Say Goodbye" with heart shaped eyes. The rest didn't like his singing and almost had broken ears from hearing him sing.

"Darn it, darn it!" Klaus shouted.

"Stop singing for Pete's sake, Quigley!" Duncan shouted.

Quigley just kept singing, ignoring their comments about his "beautiful" singing. But, because of Quigley's heart shaped eyes, something bad happened….

"Damn it, Quigley!" Violet shouted. "What is your problem!"

The bus's tires broke 'cause of Quigley's singing.

"The tires broke!" Quigley said. "I wonder why?"

Everyone stared at him and glared daggers at him.

"Oh, my god! I can almost imagine Sarah Brightman going back together with Andrew Lloyd Webber!

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Now what will we do?" asked Isadora.

"Let's leave Quigley alone." Duncan suggested.

"Yeah" the whole group answered.

And they left Quigley crying because he had scary thoughts that Sarah Brightman might never find him if he was stranded in the Dark Forest.

The rest of the group walked through the Dark Forest, just wandering around. Suddenly…

"Yay! Hooray for Klaus!" shouted Klaus.

"Watcha find? Shouted Isadora.

"A house! A house!" Klaus said.

Everyone looked at it.

"Let's go check the inside!" Violet suggested.

And so they went in.

**I know it's not that great. But there are things flying in my head while writing this. Bye**


	4. The House

**Here's another chapter! Sorry if it's too short or if it's really ugly and not interesting. There are things flying in my head, and I just woke up. yawn**

Chapter 4

The House

The gang entered the house while talking.

"trooooooooo" the floor made a sound when Sunny crawled on the floor.

"This house is pretty old" Klaus said.

"Well of course!" Violet said. "You can't expect it to be "brand new", can you?"

Klaus smirked.

"troooooobydoooooooooo!" Sunny shouted meaning, "Hey, look! The picture frame can move!"

Everyone opened the picture frame and Quigley jumped out.

"How in the world did you get in there, Quigley?" Isadora asked while shouting.

"I don't know…I was crying about Sarah Brightman then…the next thing I knew is that the soil sank and I saw you guys through the eyes of the picture frame, then I jumped out.

Everyone had three lines on their heads and sweat dropped.

"You dudey!" shouted Duncan.

"Neat house. Let's spend the night here!" Quigley said.

"Okay…I guess…let's check out the bedrooms." Isadora said.

"Yeah, and bathroom too!" Quigley said shaking. "I really need to go…I can't hold on any longer!"

"Yikes!" Violet shouted. "Let's find a bathroom first, or he'll … on the floor!"

"Yeah, let's go!" the rest shouted.

And they went to find the bathroom.

"FASTER!" Quigley shouted. "I CAN'T HOLD ON ANYMORE, I CAN'T EVEN RUN OR WALK…OR---"

"I found it!" Klaus shouted. "Come on Quigley your … stinks go here to the bathroom for Pete's sake Quigley, faster!

"THANKS KLAUS!" Quigley shouted and ran to the bathroom.

"Good job, Klaus!" Isadora said patting Klaus on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Klaus said.

"Now let's go find the bedrooms!" Duncan suggested.

"Yeah, let's go." Violet said.

And they went to find the bedrooms.

"Wow! This is Japanese style! I'm taking this room with Sunny." Violet shouted to let everyone know.

"This is a 2 story bedroom! I got this one." Klaus said happily.

"This one looks just like a hotel! I'm takin' it!" Isadora said.

"I'm taking this one! There's a cool roller coaster here!" Duncan said happily.

Meanwhile everyone was happy with their rooms…except Quigley who just finished using the bathroom.

"I feel much better! I want this room!" Quigley shouted excitedly.

He pointed at the room with a lot of pet frogs and other cute animals in it.

"Let's go eat lunch!" Klaus suggested.

"Okay…let's check the kitchen." Isadora answered.

They all went to the kitchen and saw a lot of food that they like or even loved. And they ate lunch happily and took a nap.

**Okay…it may be short, but as I told you, things are flying in my head. Thanks. Send reviews if you want, though. :D**


	5. The Garden of Love

**Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 5

The Garden of Love

While everyone was taking a nap, Klaus woke up after 1 hour. He started exploring the house. Then suddenly…

"Oops, sorry!" Klaus heard a voice say.

It was Isadora walking with a glass of pineapple juice.

"It's okay. What are you doing here?" Asked Klaus.

"I just woke up and got thirsty so I got pineapple juice. Boy, this sure is good!" answered Isadora.

"I'm not a very big fan of pineapple juice…."

"Oh, that's okay. Everyone has different opinions and have different tastes in things." Isadora said with a smile in her face.

Klaus blushed and said, "Yeah, you're right. Are you gonna go back to sleep?"

"Nah! I feel like exploring the house, I mean, it's huge!"

"Yeah, I was about to explore it. You wanna explore it with me?"

"Sure. Some places here give me the creeps anyway."

They both walked. They thought the Living Room was creepy. But the only good thing they liked about it was the huge T.V., DVD, VCD, and PS2. They wanted to watch a movie but all the movies they could find there were scary movies, and the Living Room gave them the creeps so they decided to watch it with the rest of the gang later on. While they were walking, they saw a ballroom.

"Wassa! This sure is pretty!" Klaus said.

"Yeah, it is." Answered Isadora.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Maybe we should have a party here later on, you know, for fun!" Klaus said still smiling.

"Yeah, we should. It's really neat, I wish we could live here forever. It's like a dream house!" Isadora said with starry eyes.

"Let's keep exploring?"

"Sure"

They found the music room, the gym, the sports room, the lab, the huge library (which made Klaus and Isadora happy because the books they like were there), the auditorium (which really shocked them 'cause there was a huge stage there and a lot of seats for people to sit in to watch), and an in door and an out door swimming pool.

"This is just like our very own hotel." Isadora said, amazed with everything in the house.

"Maybe we SHOULD live here. I mean, it's got everything any teenager…and baby would want!"

"I wonder why the owner of this house would leave it. It's so beautiful."

"Yeah, let's keep exploring for other good things that could amaze us." Klaus suggested.

"Sure"

They kept exploring and found the AMAZING computer room.

"This sure is nice! Computers! I've never had the money to buy one, but look at this! There's a lot of computers, and they're the newest kind!" Klaus said REALLY amazed and happy.

"Yeah, this sure is amazing. You wanna try one?" Isadora asked.

"You bet!"

Isadora and Klaus turned on a computer. They made e-mails and IM for themselves.

"You wanna know my e-mail and IM, Isadora?" Klaus asked.

"Sure, you'd be my first contact!"

"Okay my e-mail is:iluvreading(at) hotmail . comAnd my IM is: librariesaremylife(at) hotmail . com What'syours Isa?"

Isadora giggled because of the crazy e-mail and IM Klaus made, and the fact that he called her "Isa." Which no one ever called her before.

"My e-mail is: iamtalentedinpoetry (at) IM is: iwillrulepinapples (at) Klauslaughed a small laugh. Isadora saw him laughing and laughed with him 'cause they both made REALLY crazy e-mails and IM.

"I wonder if yahoo is a good e-mail address…." Klaus said.

"I wonder if gmail is a good e-mail address…." Isadora said too.

"Wanna make e-mails in both of them?" asked Isadora.

"Are you kidding? OF COURSE!"

They both started laughing and made e-mails. They chat with other people and wrote fan fiction too.

"My fingers are tired from typing, Klaus"

"Mine too. Let's keep exploring?"

"Sure, I feel that I didn't stand for a long period of time."

"Here, let me help you."

Klaus stood up and pulled Isadora up. But he pulled here a bit too hard so…they both fell. Isadora landed on Klaus while Klaus's arms were around Isadora. They both blushed really, really, and I mean REALLY RED. They pulled away from each other.

"Sorry 'bout that." Klaus said.

"That's okay. I had a hard time standing up anyway." Isadora said and smiled.

Klaus smiled back. "Let's start exploring again?"

"Sure."

So they went on exploring.

Suddenly, they found a sliding door. They opened it, and outside was a beautiful garden. There was a really romantic place to sit down, a face-to-face swing, different kinds of flowers that smelled really good, and beautiful butterflies flying around. It was the garden that God first made.

"This place is so darn beautiful!" Klaus said.

"Yeah, it's so…" Isadora said.

"Beautiful? Live? Pretty? Colorful?" guessed Klaus.

"Well, all of them but the word I was looking for was magical."

"Klaus smiled.

"Yes, it is magical."

Isadora smiled back.

They walked through the garden. Klaus's heart beating faster than ever, and Isadora's cheeks turning light pink.

"You wanna sit in the swing? It looks fresh and there must be wind over there." Klaus asked.

"Sure"

They both sat down. One on each side of the swing.

"Klaus…"

"Yes?" Klaus asked with the sweetest smile.

Isadora smiled. "There's been something I've been wanting to tell you since last, last, last year's Christmas."

"What is it?" asked Klaus, still smiling.

"Well, it's that…it's…it's…it's…"

Klaus smiled and said, "I like you too."

Isadora blushed really, really red.

"How'd you know what I was gonna say?" she asked.

"I was gonna tell you too, but I guess you said it first." He answered.

"Oh."

Klaus smiled sweeter than ever and put his hand on Isadora's. Suddenly, Isadora cried.

"What is it? Did I squish you hand?" Klaus asked worriedly.

She laughed really softly and said, "No, it's just that, everything that happened in this trip is just—"

"Magical" Klaus said. "It is."

Isadora smiled. Klaus put his arms around her while she leaned on his shoulders. They were happy, knowing that they liked each other and that they didn't have to hide it any more.

"You wanna go back to the house?" Isadora asked. "The others might be waking up by now."

"Whatever you want, Isadora."

He kissed her forehead and they left the garden, walking close together, knowing nothing can separate them.

**Was it good? I think it was better than chapters 3 and 4. Well, I would really love reviews for this chapter please. Thanks!**


	6. When Everything Changes

**Hi another chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A series of unfortunate events. I'm just a little kid who's not even a teenager! TT, lll----, .**

**Chapter 6**

**When Everything Changes **

Klaus and Isadora entered then suddenly…

"HI LOVE BIRDS!" shouted Quigley.

"Eerrmm…Hi, little Quigley!" Klaus said while patting Quigley's head.

Quigley sweat dropped and had three lines on his forehead.

"What the heck happened to you Klaus? You're weird, and I mean really weird!" Quigley asked with question marks flying on top of his head.

Klaus just simply smiled and looked at Isadora smiling.

"Oh, my god!" Quigley shouted, shocked. "Did you guys…"

"…What do you mean?" Isadora asked.

"Are you guys…"

"Huh?" Klaus said.

"Why are you…"

"Just spit it out Quigley!" Klaus and Isadora shouted in unison.

"Okay…did you guys…ummm…you know…tell each other your feelings?"

"Are you kidding?" Isadora and Klaus said.

"Well, then why were you just sweet talking outside!"

Klaus and Isadora looked at each other puzzled.

"Fine, fine…Klaus is my boyfriend now you dope." Isadora said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Duncan said, coming out of the kitchen holding strawberry juice.

"Who's gonna be your best man in the wedding?" Quigley said.

"…h—" said Klaus.

"Don't say Duncan!" Quigley said pointing his finger at Klaus. "Don't you ever say Duncan!"

"Well…"

"NO! It's Duncan, your best man!" Quigley shouted dramatically.

"We're not getting married, for Pete's sake, Quigley!" Isadora said.

"Yeah." Klaus said.

"Oh thank goodness!" Quigley said, calming down.

"Congratulations you guys!" Violet said jumping at Klaus's back and hugging Isadora and Klaus.

"Wrouglesdooo." Sunny said, hugging Klaus's legs.

Klaus and Isadora just smiled.

"Well…" Klaus started saying.

Oooiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg…. The door opened.

Everyone stared at it with wide eyes.

"What…what…what was that?" Violet asked.

"I have no idea." Duncan answered.

"Well, what could it be?" Isadora asked.

"It could be the door…." Klaus said.

Sunny looked up at Violet asking her to carry her up.

"Well…it could be the wind…right?" Quigley asked with worried eyes. (This is like the only time Quigley's serious. And I mean it! He's serious!)

"I don't know…." They all said.

"What could this mean?" Isadora asked.

"Well, maybe it is just the wind." Violet answered.

"I hope so." Klaus said.

End of the chapter.

Did ya like it? Sorry, I have to go. My classmate is bugging me in msn….

Bye Reviews…I guess.


	7. When Everyone Calms Down

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I really like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE. **

**Chapter 7**

**When Everyone Calms Down**

"Okay…that door's creeping me out! Quigley said.

"I know what we could do to keep us happy!" Isadora shouted.

"Let's go to the ballroom to have a party! There are a lot of snacks and drinks, and music there!" Klaus finished.

"There's a ballroom!" The other three shouted in unison.

"Well…yeah! If you explored the house, there are a lot of amazing stuff inside!" Klaus and Isadora told them.

"Wow!"

"Let's go there!" Everyone shouted.

"Sssssssssshooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuossssssssshhhhhhowuuuuuuoeiwno" Sunny said, sleeping.

"Let's put Sunny to bed first." Violet said.

* * *

And they went up to Violet's and Sunny's room.

"You're room's amazing!" Duncan told Violet.

"Thanks." Violet said. "I added things in it. And Sunny has her own bed.

"Whoa." Klaus said.

"Let's go to the ballroom now." Isadora said, tugging Klaus's sleeves.

* * *

"This room's cool." Quigley said.

"Yeah, it is." Duncan and Violet agreed.

"Let's start the music!" Klaus and Isadora said.

"But, you need to have partners." Klaus said. "Will you be my partner, Isadora?"

"Sure, of course." Isadora answered back.

"Will you be my partner, Violet?" Duncan asked.

"Okay." Violet answered.

"What about Quigley?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Hi!" Quigley shouted. "I'm the one who's gonna use the music! I don't like dancing."

Violet smiled and held Duncan's hand.

And they started dancing really good songs. Not slow but fast songs. Everyone was enjoying themselves 'cause Quigley sure picked good songs for them to dance to. And the ballroom was huge I tell ya, huge! Then 2 hours later…

"It's time for you 4 couples to hold hands and dance with these romantic songs I'm gonna put on." Quigley said.

Everyone looked at their own partners and started dancing. While their dancing, let's go look at what Klaus and Isadora are doing….

"I love this song!" Isadora told Klaus.

"I like the song too." Klaus said.

Isadora put her head on Klaus's shoulder. Klaus just pulled her closer and whispered…

"I love you…."

Isadora looked at Klaus and said…

"I love you too."

They continued dancing just like they were in heaven. They felt that they were the only ones there, in a magical place that existed only in both of them. They didn't care if the other people looked at them. They were just in the place of love.

* * *

"Look at them." Duncan said.

"Yeah, I know, they're so sweet together." Violet said. "I wonder if they would get married in the future."

"Let's not think about their future."

"Why?" Violet asked.

"Did you ever like someone but never told them you did?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, yes, I did."

"Me too." Duncan said.

"And now…" Violet said.

"I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"It's been something I've been wanting to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I like you…" Duncan said in a really shy voice.

"I…" Violet said.

"Hey, you two…uuhh…I don't really have a word for both of you…oh! HI, you two dudeys!" Quigley interrupted.

Duncan and Violet sweat dropped and had three lines on their heads.

"Dudeys?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, well, sorry again for interrupting. Sarah Brightman just popped into my head." (I think you know who said this.) "Well, bye!"

"Bye…." Duncan said.

He faced Violet again.

"I like you, Duncan."

They both smiled. That was a romantic evening. Let's take a look at the other couple again!

* * *

"Come…" Klaus said pulling Isadora's hand.

They went to the porch. Unfortunately, Klaus designed the porch for the two of them. He clapped his hands twice and all the lights of different colors turned on. It was beautiful.

"Wow!" Isadora said, now hugging Klaus.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?

"Yes, yes, it is! Isadora said smiling.

Klaus pulled out a necklace. And said…

"Isadora, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" Isadora said hugging Klaus.

Then suddenly…Klaus kissed her. She kissed him back. It was more than heaven to them. And they knew that they would be happy together.

**End of the chapter.**

**Did you like it? I would really like reviews for this! Thanks!**


End file.
